


when two becomes ten

by _gncds (taeilcoat)



Series: when spring arrives [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid!Bomin, M/M, daeyoon are the adults and the rest are kids, kid!Seungmin, kid!donghyun, kid!golcha, kid!jaehyun, kid!jangjun, kid!jibeom, kid!joochan, kid!youngtaek, lapslock, thats the summary of the tags for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilcoat/pseuds/_gncds
Summary: daeyeol and sungyoon have fostered a number of kids over the years.it’s almost like a daycare with how many kids they currently have in their household, but they wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Daeyeol
Series: when spring arrives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620949
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	when two becomes ten

**Author's Note:**

> i thought about this on the plane, wrote it on the plane and finally finished it on and off today. it wasn't supposed to be lapslock but i got lazy when typing on my phone and here we are. i hope you enjoy nonetheless!
> 
> also, i had without you and i love u crazy! on repeat while writing this initially. today's song rec if you haven't already listened to them!

daeyeol and sungyoon have fostered a number of kids over the years. it started with them talking about having kids and if they wanted a surrogate, to adopt or to foster; and sungyoon had really wanted to foster or adopt. he reasoned that while having a child that looked exactly like daeyeol or himself would be super cute, he wanted to help the kids that were already around first. daeyeol agreed in a heartbeat and here they are.

it’s almost like a daycare with how many kids they currently have in their household, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

lee jangjun is their eldest. he's only seven but had such a way with words that he tended to get away with more than he should. he’s also the one who feeds the kids nonsense about everything, just because he’s the eldest and they’d all listen to him anyway. _why does daddy hate cucumbers? it’s because when he was little, he met a goblin who told him he’d swallow him up if he didn’t eat a hundred cucumbers!_ (sungyoon later has to tell the kids it’s not true, but daeyeol thinks it’s fine to leave it as it is because it’s actually pretty funny). he’s the biggest social butterfly they’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting, is the most athletic out of the lot and is also the biggest prankster. if he’s not playing a joke on his friends, then it’s on his younger siblings and sungyoon thinks it’s okay as long as he doesn’t make any of them cry (he hasn’t… yet).

their next two boys after jangjun are six: son youngtaek and bae seungmin. almost attached at the hip, these two do everything together despite the fact they’re so different. youngtaek is so loud, sometimes daeyeol can hear him before he even entered the house. he always followed jangjun in playing pranks on their younger siblings, had tunnel vision when he had his mind set on anything and has the biggest love for jellies, much to sungyoon’s dismay. on the other hand, seungmin is much quieter, loved to sleep and didn't like jellies as much (but he did love his potato chips). 

while youngtaek is the emotional one between the two, seungmin is always be the one by his side, holding his hand and lending the other his shoulder to cry on, even if he had to stand on his toes so youngtaek could properly cry on them (sungyoon honestly thinks this is one of the cutest things in the world). while youngtaek approached problems with a mess of ideas, seungmin preferred a much more methodical approach and that leaked into their everyday lives. they’re both stubborn, but youngtaek is chaotic, messy and always has trash in his pockets whereas seungmin is always clean, hated getting dirty when playing outside and liked to stay indoors watching movies or reading comics. youngtaek hated being alone though, so daeyeol is thankful when he realises that seungmin is getting him to read a little bit, just so he’s not alone.

sungyoon and daeyeol have four more boys after jangjun, youngtaek and seungmin, and these are their troublemakers. bong jaehyun is the oldest of this group of five-year olds. a quiet little boy who wears his heart on his sleeve with big, wide eyes, jaehyun is often the one they worried about the most. his curiosity knew no bounds (a good thing, they assure), but he had the tendency to wander or let his mind drift away with the fairies more than sungyoon and daeyeol would like to admit. this leads to kim jibeom always being the one to hold jaehyun's hand, to scold him and bring him back to earth because _jaehyun, you have to be careful! appa told you already!_

it's almost funny that kim jibeom should be the one to say that because he tends to cause trouble the most, dragging joochan and bomin in as his partners in crime. it's often a prank war against his hyungs, but sometimes it’s funny to scare daddy too. he’s smart, but his eyes always sparkle with mischief, always ready to crack some kind of joke to makes his brothers laugh especially when sungyoon wants them to finish their homework before dinner, but homework is _boring_ , english _sucks_ and he doesn’t want to do it. instead, he’d much rather show off how much of a big boy he is, because kim jibeom is the manliest of all (until he hears a stern _kim jibeom get_ off _the desk, please_ ).

and _no_ , he did not scream that one time youngtaek accidentally pushed him into the pool when they were on holiday and sungyoon had to fish him out. _everyone_ knows that'd been bomin.

of the four five year olds, kim donghyun is the one that worries the most. he's the one constantly going to sungyoon and daeyeol for the smallest of things, like when _daddy, jibeom fell over and has a scratch on his knee!_ or the other time where _appa! jaehyun locked the bathroom but i need to go!._ donghyun's the one they know they don't have to worry about, because he's the one that listens to them the best, the one that’s most willing to help out around the house, despite there being so many other things a five year old would be interested in instead and the one who'll nag his brothers just as well as sungyoon does. he has his moments where the others have roped him into a prank he knows they'll all get in trouble for, but daeyeol reminds sungyoon that they're still so young, they're allowed to have fun, make mistakes and get in trouble and then all is okay.

hong joochan is their second youngest and the youngest of the five year olds. sungyoon swears that if they go broke, it'd be because of how much joochan eats because the boy eats practically everything he sees, no matter who it belongs to. it was honestly a wonder as to why he wasn't any chubbier, but he’s growing well, he’s happy and that’s all sungyoon cares about, really. thankfully, eating isn’t his only interest and joochan absolutely loves when sungyoon plays the piano at the end of the day. he loves running over to sit beside him, watching sungyoon play with sparkling eyes. every time sungyoon takes the time to practice hot cross buns with him and now that he’s almost gotten the whole song down, sungyoon thinks it’s time to enrol him into lessons.

their youngest is four year old choi bomin, who is everyone's favourite. from the moment he wakes, someone is always there to hold his hand and bring him to the bathroom to wash up, pee and then go downstairs for breakfast. someone else will help him into his chair because everyone knows little bomin isn't a morning person and a third person might help him eat if he struggled enough. alongside donghyun, he’s the one with the most fears even though jangjun always puffs his chest out and tell him that _you don't have to be scared! hyungs are here!_ or even though jibeom takes his hand (while also holding onto jaehyun’s) and with a brave demeanour, take the two to do whatever bomin is afraid of. he’s the one who cries when his hyungs get in trouble, cries when they cry or cries when they hold his hand through whatever rough times his four year old mind puts him through.

having eight kids in the house is no easy task, but somehow they make it work. jangjun is more capable than he seems, having recently taken an interest in cooking and will help to set the table or make side dishes when sungyoon is making up the latest batch for that month. everyone looks after bomin and the five year olds look after each other. seungmin grounds youngtaek, but if he becomes too much for him to handle then jangjun will help. daeyeol tries to be home as much as he can, but his work as a lawyer sometimes keeps him late at the office, especially now he has so many mouths to feed. sungyoon doesn’t mind and always sends him video letters from the kids, although they’re starting to ask to do it themselves because apparently that new minecraft filter is _really cool_.

and when all of the kids are finally in bed after a long day, sungyoon can finally sit across from his husband in his office, setting down a cup of coffee for him as he looks over the stack of paperwork they have ahead of them.

“i’ve crunched some numbers for those accounts you wanted to set up for the kids,” daeyeol says, taking his glasses off while sitting back into his chair. “did you want to set up a direct deposit?”

sungyoon smiles, reaching for the stack with donghyun’s name stuck on it. “that could work. it’d be less work for us.” the older of the two only chuckles and reaches forward for the cup of coffee, humming as he took a sip. nothing could beat a good cup of coffee, especially if it was made by sungyoon.

“what do you mean? i’m the one making all the money.” daeyeol teases from behind the mug.

he sees the younger roll his eyes, settling into the chair across him comfortably. “yes, yes. thank you very much for agreeing to this crazy plan of mine.”

“how much do we have left to fill out?”

sungyoon hums, scanning over the documents in his hand and then at the other stacks on the table. he’s too tired to think, but this decision was one of the biggest decisions they’d ever made. he couldn’t let any of it go wrong. “i think just the forms for joochan and bomin. we’ve got copies of all the relevant documents attached to the forms, right?” daeyeol shrugs.

“fill out the form first, i’ll check in the morning.”

the younger frowns. “but we’re going to the amusement park tomorrow morning. when will you have the time to check? you’re coming to bed with me after this, you know. you need your rest.” and this time, daeyeol is the one who has to catch himself before he rolls his eyes in front of his husband. he knew better than to argue with that tone and instead he smiles because sungyoon really was fit to be a father. “what are you smiling about?”

“just thinking about you and the kids when you tell them the good news.”

he sees the wheels spinning in sungyoon’s head and when his words finally register, the blush comes in full force, even turning sungyoon’s ears red. daeyeol’s smile widens and he gets up, making his way around his desk to stand behind his husband who’s gone back to double and triple checking their documents for the nth time, sliding his hands onto his shoulders and squeezing them. “i think you’d make bomin cry. he’s always wanted you to be his real dad.”

“stop, we still have work to do.” sungyoon mumbles shyly. but even without looking, daeyeol knows the smile on his face is big enough to hurt his cheeks, because sungyoon really has been wanting this for a long, long time.

“well, _i_ think that’s enough for one week so let’s go to bed and cuddle before you fall asleep. we haven’t done that in a while.” and then sungyoon’s shoulders are shaking and he’s laughing while tilting his head back to look at his husband upside down. daeyeol honestly thinks he’s hit the jackpot because sungyoon has the prettiest laugh on earth, but he can’t say that out loud anymore, not when he’s about to adopt eight kids.

“wow, suddenly trying to be sweet?”

“i thought this is my thanks for making all the money for our family.”

“ugh, way to ruin a moment. let’s go then,” sungyoon sighs, putting the paperwork back on his desk and standing up, reaching out for daeyeol’s now empty mug. “if the old man demands cuddles, then cuddles he shall get.” the brunette smiles and reaches out for sungyoon’s hand, lacing their fingers together while he leads them out of the office, letting the younger turn the lights off behind them.

they drop the mug off in the kitchen and then do some last minute housekeeping before heading upstairs, sneaking past all the kids’ bedrooms until they finally reach their own. once their nightly routines are finished, daeyeol finally slips into bed while sungyoon settles in his arms and they both release a sigh of relief. it’s quiet for a moment, but daeyeol feels his husband shift and then he hears him. “it’s a good idea, right? the kids will be happy, right?”

“mmm, yeah. it’s a good idea. the kids will love it– they love _you_. you should see them talk about you sometimes. jaehyun’s eyes have all the stars in them when he’s talking about you.”

a yawn. a pause. “they love you too.” daeyeol smiles and presses his lips to the top of sungyoon’s head.

“i know. now rest, we have a long day ahead tomorrow.” his reply comes in the form of a sleepy hum and when sungyoon’s breathing evens out after a few minutes, daeyeol smiles and closes his own eyes…

…until he feels a small hand on his knee. “appa. bomin wet the bed in his sleep.”

daeyeol sighs. a long day ahead indeed.


End file.
